


Betrayal

by MariaJonsson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaJonsson/pseuds/MariaJonsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An affair gets discovered when the husband walks in at an inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This was written for CatxNed Week on [](catxned.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>.%20I%20know%20it%20might%20seem%20a%20bit%20OOC,%20but%20I%20have%20a%20weak%20spot%20for%20Ned/Cat%20behind%20Brandon's%20back,%20so%20I%20hope%20it%20turned%20out%20ok%20and%20that%20you%20enjoy%20it%20:\)%0A<b>Warning:</b>%20Minor%20sexual%20references.%0A<b>Disclaimer:</b>%20The%20characters%20belong%20to%20GRRM,%20this%20is%20just%20for%20fun%20:D)

Catelyn enjoyed the feeling of his beard against her soft skin as he left wet kisses along her throat and chest as his thrusts became more forceful, though still deep and controlled.

She could feel the sensation in her lower belly return and grow like before, when Ned had kissed her between her legs instead of her mouth. She knew from their previous encounters that he was close to his own finish and she slid her fingers down his back, pushing her hips up to meet his hard thrusts.

She was entirely too preoccupied to notice that the door to her chambers had been opened and that her lord husband had walked in to see his wife frolicking with his younger brother. 

"She likes it best if you take her fast brother," Brandon said in a calm, but dangerous voice, and if she hadn’t been so startled by his presence she would have corrected him and said she enjoyed Ned’s deep and hard thrusts, to being left unsatisfied after Brandon’s quick fucks for his own satisfaction. 

Ned was quick to pull back and cover them, but Brandon said nothing, just walked over to her vanity and sat down in front of it, watching them as they tried to cover themselves as fast as possible.

"Brandon, we… I, we never intended." Ned fumbled with what to say to his brother now that they had finally been caught.

After three years Brandon had finally caught them, and Catelyn wondered if they had become too arrogant and forgotten their discretion. 

"Hard to find your words brother," Brandon said, leaning back against the table, sizing his brother up. 

"I’m sorry Brandon. I should never have let this go this far. I let my desires run away with me," Ned apologised, but Catelyn could see that his eyes did not agree with his words. 

They had often tried to stop their affair, but the more they denied their attraction the more it seemed to control them and now she would do almost anything for this man standing next to her. 

"We will talk later brother, leave us," Brandon said, but Ned did not move, looking between his brother and Catelyn, caught between duty and love. 

Brandon stood up and screamed at him to leave HIS wife’s chambers immediately, however, Ned didn’t move and his jaw tightened. 

Catelyn walked over to him and begged him to go, trying desperately to defuse the air, before the two came to punches in her chambers, alerting the entire castle to their predicament. 

Ned left against his wishes and she hoped she had done the right thing in sending him away. 

"How long?" Brandon asked, after Ned was gone. 

"What?" she asked, turning around to face him. 

"How long have you been fucking Ned behind my back?" he growled at her.

"Not nearly for as long as you have been fucking Lady Dustin behind mine. And a dozen others if you are counting," she answered, gritting her teeth together. 

She flinched back when he came at her, but then suddenly he stopped. “You don’t have to be frightened, I would never strike you,” he said quietly, although his grey eyes were still full of fury. 

Catelyn had no words for her husband, no pleas or answers. She had done what had to be done to save their marriage and House Stark. She had never thought she would love Ned, although she should have known, at least after Sansa, and definitely after Rickon. She should have controlled her desires. 

A moon passed and then almost another, and the air in Winterfell was tense; with the Stark brothers not speaking and Lady Stark caught up in the middle of it all, too frightened to be caught speaking to Ned, and Brandon to angry to speak to her. 

Then finally Ludwin told her Brandon wished to speak to her, just as he started the lessons forJon Snow and her young son, Rickon. Sansa and Arya were already with their Septa, and so she mustered up the courage to face her lord husband once more. 

Catelyn felt like a pray to Brandon’s wolf, standing before the large desk in his solar, his eyes filled with anger, even after all this time, although they did not even look upon her. 

"I want you to take the children and go visit your Father," he said, not even looking up from his writing. "I have written yourLord Father and he will welcome you all to Riverrun, I am sure he misses you a great deal.” 

"Is this to be my punishment, then?" she asked, furious that he would lay the blame entirely at her feet, when he was the one to start this to begin with. 

"Do you not wish to see your father again? It has been so long since you last saw him and your children have never seen where you are from," Brandon said, putting a strange emphasis on the word your, as if he was in the dark as to where they came from. 

"And when do you expect us to return?" Catelyn questioned, even though she already knew the answer. 

"Oh, Rickon will have to come home eventually, but I see no reason why the girls should not stay in the South and learn Southern ways, after all they are more than likely to make Southern matches.” 

Catelyn knew she shouldn’t, but in that moment she hated him, truly hated him. 

"What is Ned’s punishment to be then?" she hissed.

"Oh, don’t look at it as punishment. I’m being quite generous if I say so myself. After all, I won’t be telling everyone that instead of having three legitimate children myself, my brother does in fact have four bastards." His face was as hard as Ned’s could be, and Catelyn couldn’t help the blush in her cheeks. Even though Brandon was equally guilty of that particular crime, Catelyn had no defence, and in an effort to protect her children, Catelyn would take her punishment with all the grace she could muster.

"Oh, and you should know that I finally managed to find a lady to wed my brother. Yes, apparently the Manderlys are not so bothered by my brother’s bastard and Lord Wyman has agreed to marry his granddaughter, Wynafryd, to him," Brandon said before she could leave, the grin that was plastered on his face, made Catelyn want to claw his eyes out.

"The girl is barely more than a child," she said. Unable to believe he would do this and at the same time she felt there was no one else to blame other than herself.

"She is almost a maiden of fifteen and has flowered, I see no reason to wait," Brandon said with a grin, seeming to take great pleasure in her pain.

Catelyn couldn’t listen to him anymore and she walked out, and didn’t stop until she was outside Ned’s door and she prayed to the Gods he was here.

Ned opened the door after she had been banging on it for a few seconds, and she pushed past him into the chamber she has spent more nights in than her husbands. 

"You should not be here," he said quietly. 

"I couldn’t leave without seeing you," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

He came to her, wrapping her in his embrace as she cried, cried for herself, her lover, but most of all she cried for their children, who would never know the kind man their father was. 

They spent the night in each other’s company and the next morning she started packing her things and within a sennight they are ready to depart. Catelyn watched Ned as she left with their children, and she prayed it would not be the last time she would lay eyes on him.

The End


End file.
